Inkjet printers that produce images such as text, graphics, and pictures on a variety of media are in widespread use, and range from small consumer models to large commercial models. Fluid ejection devices (i.e., printheads) in inkjet printers provide drop-on-demand ejection of ink and other fluid drops through nozzles that are typically arranged into one or more nozzle arrays. Properly sequenced ejections of ink drops from the nozzles causes characters or other images to be printed on paper, for example, as printheads and the paper move relative to each other. In a specific example, a thermal inkjet printhead ejects drops from a nozzle by passing electrical current through a heating element to generate heat and vaporize a small portion of the fluid within a firing chamber. In another example, a piezoelectric inkjet printhead uses a piezoelectric material actuator to generate pressure pulses that force ink drops out of a nozzle.
In some circumstances, it may be beneficial to erase inkjet inks from paper and other media. However, once inkjet ink dries on paper it becomes well established and can be difficult to effectively and efficiently erase from the paper. Efforts to improve the effectiveness and efficiency with which inkjet inks can be erased from paper and other media are ongoing.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.